The Second Most NerveWracking Day Of My Life
by Serenitychan13
Summary: If Souzou was that nervous just about proposing, how in the world is he going to make it to his honeymoon? See Midori Saginuma for the followup, Wedding Night.
1. Sleepless Nights

The Second Most Nerve-Wracking Day of My Life

A Romantic Comedy by: Serenity-chan

POV   
Thoughts ' '  
Speaking " " (Did I really need to say that?)

Prologue (Or "Sleepless Nights")

Souzou

It was nearly midnight, but I knew that there was no way I could sleep. My futon was a mess in the middle the floor, blankets scattered everywhere. I had tried to sleep, but it just wasn't happening. All I could do was toss and turn before getting up and pacing aroud my room. I was exhausted, but at the same time I was almost hyperactive with nervousness. Either way, I hadn't been still for thirty seconds all day and most of the night.

'I'm getting married tomorrow,' I thought, trying to calm myself down. 'It's going to be the happiest day of my life... There's nothing to be nervous about...'

My mind was having a hard time convincing my heart to stop fluttering. Alright, so I was fighting a losing battle and I knew it. But I had to keep fighting. I knew I needed sleep more than anything right now. Finally, I was able to cease my frantic pacing for a moment.

'Is this as nerve-wracking for Midori as it is for me?' I wondered as I stared morosely out the window.

I sighed tiredly and shook my head as I started to pace around my room again.

Midori

It was about two in the morning. Nanaka, Setona and I had been awake all night, sitting on my futon and talking about tomorrow. Well, in my case, I'm guessing stressing would be more accurate. I was wondering just how many of the thousand things that could go wrong would.

"Come on Midori," Setona said, rolling her eyes. "Nothing is going to go wrong."

"Really, Ri-chan," added Nanaka. "Everything is going to be FINE!"

I shifted nervously for what had to be at least the millionth time that night. Any other time, I would have been able to say "Yeah, you're right" and carried on like everything was fine. But tonight, I couldn't shake off the sinking, stressed-out feeling. Nanaka had stuck a little bit of wasabi powder under my fingernails, so I couldn't bite them. She said it would wash right out and I was going to strangle her if it didn't. I looked up at the ceiling and let out a tired sigh.

"I'm still nervous," I said softly, drawing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. "No... More like scared..."

"Oh, Ri-chan," said Nanaka, tilting her head in concern. "Why?"

I just stared at my futon, unable to look either my sister or my best friend in the eye. How could I possibly bring up "that"? Neither of them would know how to answer and I could never ask my mother about it. I decided for a half-truth. Maybe they would be satisfied with that and cut the questioning.

"This is a major change in my life," I started quietly, still not looking at either of them. "It changes everything. Everyone gets scared of big changes, right?"

Nanaka and Setona both nodded, not quite satisfied with my answer.

"I mean, tomorrow I'm going to be a wife," I continued, wondering how long I could hold out before one of them went ahead and pounced me. "Then someday... I might be a mother..."

Nanaka elbowed Setona and pulled her to where she could whisper something into my little sister's ear. That in itself was suspicious, but the look of absolute shock on Setona's face told me something was off. Not only did I have to deal with the butterflies in my stomach, but now my best friend and my sister were ganging up on me! Not fair!

"What did you say, 'Naka?" I asked suspiciously.

Setona turned bright red and mumbled something about tomorrow night. Now it was my turn to be shocked. She couldn't have said what I thought she said, could she?

"Nanaka, you didn't!" I exclaimed, then saw the guilty expression on her face. "Did you...?"

Nanaka whispered to Setona again. The fourteen-year-old demon who called herself my sister poked me and rolled her eyes. She was quickly changing the subject as I was sure 'Naka had advised her to.

"Sorry, Midori," she said in a tone that told me she was not sorry at all. "But I know that's not the whole reason..."

Nanaka poked me too, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Would you quit poking me?" I asked irritably, my lack of sleep seriously getting to me.

"Not until you tell us the whole reason," replied Nanaka, poking me again and getting swatted for it.

I rolled my eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll tell you," I said, pointing at Nanaka. "But Setona needs to leave."

"What?" shrieked my now-indignant sister, running the risk of waking up our mother. "Why?"

"You're too young to hear this kind of thing," I said primly.

"I'm fourteen!" she declared, stating the obvious.

"I'm aware of that," I shot back. "Now shoo!"

She glared at me, refusing to move. I swatted her and pointed at the door. Damn, both of us inherited our mother's stubbornness. When it was clear that neither of us would budge, Nanaka stepped in.

"Alright, alright, cool it!" she said in a hissing whisper. "Both of you need to be quiet. Now, just go ahead and tell, Ri-chan. I'll cover Setona's ears if it's something she doesn't need to hear."

"Whatever," Setona and I replied in unison.

"So what's the rest of the reason you're scared?" asked Nanaka in a hear-no-protests voice.

Well, this was it. They had finally cornered me and there was no way out. I just turned bright red and stared intently at my green-powdered fingernails as I muttered something completely unintelligible.

"Uh-uh," said Nanaka, shaking her head as Setona shook hers as well. "So we can hear you."

My face turned darker than ever and I really had to fight not to bite my nails, hot wasabi powder or no.

"I said I'm nervous about tomorrow night, alright?" I practically yelled, then covered my mouth with both hands. 


	2. Stress Lots Of Stress

The Second Most Nerve-Wracking Day of My Life

A Romantic Comedy by: Serenity-chan

POV   
Thoughts ' '  
Speaking " " (Did I really need to say that?)

Chapter One (Or "Stress... Lots Of Stress...")

I was dragged off my futon at five in the morning by my three closest friends.

"Souzou, wake up!" Reichi practically yelled in my ear.

My first thought was "What the hell is going on?" as I was quickly roused and told to get dressed. In the back of my half-asleep mind I made a note to strangle whoever came up with this bright idea. Reichi probably. I was still trying to figure out what was happening when reality hit me, hard...

'Oh my God, I'm getting married in six hours!' I thought, freezing my mind for a second.

I dressed in a hurry, now thoroughly awake, and turned to find Reichi, Kyo and Touya standing there with identical evil grins. Alright, I was really nervous now. When any of those three, especially Kyo, got that look on their faces, things tended to get a little chaotic. As if I didn't have enough to worry about today!

"What are the funny looks all about?" I asked warily, trying to prepare myself for any kind of practical joke.

The three of them looked at each other, then advanced on me like a pack of wolves. I was growing more and more uneasy by the second. Slowly I was starting to get an idea of what they were trying to do. This was stopping right now.

"You are NOT going to cause chaos today," I growled at them, especially Kyo.

The three of them stopped where they were, the smiles gone from their faces. They actually looked hurt. Reichi shifted nervously while Kyo and Touya tried not to look at anyone. But in the end, it was Touya who spoke first.

"We were just going to buy you a drink to help you relax today. It really looks like you need it," he said quietly.

I wouldn't let my guard down so easily.

"At five in the morning?" I asked suspiciously.

Kyo answered this time.

"Well... the place isn't exactly in the best part of town," he started slowly. "So we figured it would be better to go early so no one would see. Plus, you really look terrible. Had you just got to sleep when we came in?"

I shook my head. Leave it to this lot to come up with something like this. They meant well, but sake and I don't mix. I shook my head again, rolling my eyes at all of them.

"Sorry, I don't drink," I said with a wry smile. "You remembered what happened, don't you?"

Well, they couldn't argue with that.

"I'm really counting on you today, all of you," I said quietly, my voice suddenly becoming serious. "I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life."

"Don't worry," said Touya. "Everything's going to be fine. Just calm down."

"Yeah," added Kyo, grinning at me. "For you, the real chaos doesn't start until tonight..."

I turned bright red in spite of myself. My jaw clenched and I punched my less-than-tactful friend's shoulder. Hard. He yelped and rubbed his shoulder, glaring at me. Or trying to anyway.

"Hey, it's only the truth!" he said, pretending to be defensive about it.

Midori

"Hey! Ri-chan, wake up!" Nanaka hissed in my ear, poking me until I opened one eye, glared at her, and turned over, pulling the blankets over my head. "You overslept!"

I jerked awake and sat bolt upright.

"I WHAT!" I yelled, jumping up and frantically searching for my robe. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did," muttered Nanaka.

"Calm down, Midori!" yelled Setona from her room, which was right next to mine. "You've got three hours before you're walking down the aisle!"

"Three hours!" I screeched, waving my arms around like a lunatic. "Do you have any idea how long it's going to take me to do my hair and make-up? Hell, I can't even get IN that damn kimono without help!"

I was becoming slightly hysterical at this point, so Nanaka took hold of my shoulders and gave me a little shake.

"Really, Ri-chan," she scolded. "That's what Setona and your mother and me are here to help you with!"

"Thanks for that," I said sheepishly.

"Now let's get you started," directed Nanaka. "We have plenty of time if we start right now."

Famous last words... 


	3. Getting Ready aka Chaos

The Second Most Nerve-Wracking Day of My Life

A Romantic Comedy by: Serenity-chan

POV   
Thoughts ' '  
Speaking " " (Did I really need to say that?)

Chapter 2 (Or "Getting Ready... aka Chaos!")

Souzou

I honestly have no idea how I survived the next few hours...

First, I was practically dragged to the one store in town that sold Western clothes. That in itself was pure torture. Midori had got a look at a Western tuxedo and thought it would look good on me. I didn't have the heart to tell her it was crazy and that I would look ridiculous.

As I tried the thing on again for some last-minute alterations, my stomach turned and I felt slightly faint. Just great, absolutely perfect - I had got myself so worked up that I was probably going to be sick. But I didn't and soon enough I was being dragged out of that store, to my relief.

'I'm just going to have to get used to this, aren't I?' I thought sardonically as Touya pulled me toward a carriage service.

Not a minute too soon, I was deposited back home to get ready. My heart was racing a mile a minute as I took a quick bath, then went to my room to dress. Taking deep breaths to steady myself, I gave a quiet sigh.

'Well,' I thought resolutely, my expression becoming a peaceful smile. 'I am about to become the happiest man on earth...'

Midori

Once my mother stepped in and took the lead, the chaos of only seconds ago seemed like a distant memory. I had stopped being hysterical and was sitting on a cushion in my under kimono, being nagged at to stay still. Nanaka was doing my make-up while my mother tried to work my unruly, stress-ruffled auburn-brown hair into an elegant bun.

"Alright, base done," said Nanaka. "Eyeliner?"

"Check," I replied promptly, having been through Nanaka's make-up routine several times.

"Black or brown?" asked Nanaka.

"Brown," I said immediately, not wanting anything too dark or dramatic.

"Check?" asked Nanaka, showing me the eyeliner.

"Check," I said, closing my eyes and trying not to wince.

"Eyeliner done," Nanaka declared. "Eye shadow?"

"Check," I said, blinking rapidly to get used to the strange feeling of eyeliner.

"Light brown or dark brown?" asked Nanaka.

"Uh... Dark," I decided, pointing to a pretty sable brown.

"Check?" asked Nanaka, holding up the eye shadow just to be sure.

"Check," I said emphatically, momentarily forgetting about my hair problems and nodding.

"Midori-chan, for the hundredth time, sit still!" my mother said wearily.

"Yes ma'am," I said automatically, closing my eyes for Nanaka to do my eye shadow.

"Setona, could you run to my room and get the you-know-what I told you about?" said my mother, giving a command in the form of a question.

Setona, who had been hanging around running and fetching things the whole time, jumped up again and dashed from the room. We all heard her thundering down the hall, then opening a shoji with a crash. In a few seconds, the same shoji banged shut and she ran back down the hall. She skidded to a stop beside my mother and handed her something I couldn't see. I heard a box being opened and felt a comb being worked into my hair, now in a bun.

"Midori-chan, I wore this comb in my own wedding," whispered my mother. "When you have a daughter of your own, give it to her on her wedding day. My mother got it as a gift from my father and she gave it to me when I married your father."

I jumped up, nearly tripping over Nanaka, who yelped indignantly and tried to rescue her make-up. My mother caught me up in a hug, avoiding my hair and face, with tears in her eyes. I sniffled a little, but she pulled back and shook her head.

"Now is not the time for wedding-day tears," she said with a smile. "You'll ruin all of Nanaka's hard work."

"That's right!" Nanaka chimed in.

My mother laughed and squeezed my shoulders.

"You know full well that this will be the happiest day of your life," she said softly, one hand under my chin, urging me to hold my head up high. "Let it show!"

I smiled and was quickly pulled back onto my cushion by Nanaka.

"Eye shadow done," she said in a playful-businesslike tone. "Lip color?"

"Check," I said automatically, falling back into routine - right now it was just girl time.

"Red, neutral, or pink?" asked Nanaka, holding up a wide variety of shades.

"Pink," I said firmly.

Alright, so I was still an innocent little girl at heart.

"Pick one," said Nanaka, holding up more shades of pink than I knew existed.

I pointed to a soft dusty-rose shade.

"Nice choice," agreed Nanaka. "Check?"

"Definitely," I replied emphatically.

"What do you say?" asked Nanaka, her tone jokingly ominous.

"Check," I said in monotone.

"Good girl," she said, patting my shoulder.

I stayed as still as I possibly could as my best friend did my lips in dusty rose.

"Lip color done," she said finally. "Check?"

"Check!" I said happily.

"Mirror check?" asked Setona, popping up with the mirror she had swiped out of my room two weeks ago.

"Check," I said, noting her disappointment that I pretended not to notice the mirror. "Oh, and give me that mirror back, you little weasel!"

Her eyes lit up and she laughed, handing me the pretty silver mirror. When I got a look at myself, I didn't know what to say. It was weird. I looked like a totally different person, not like myself. But as I scrutinized my appearance, I saw familiar features.

I noticed that I had features from both my parents. My thick, wavy brown hair had definitely come from my father. Setona had raven black hair that hung straight to her shoulders. Both my parents were slender in build, so Setona and I were too. But what stood out most was my bright violet eyes. Though Setona had inherited our father's emerald green orbs, no one could ever deny that I had my mother's eyes.

'You're the best, Mom,' I thought.

"You'd better believe it!" she laughed.

"Did I actually say that out loud?" I asked sheepishly.

Everyone nodded. 


	4. Souzou's Thoughts And Fears

The Second Most Nerve-Wracking Day of My Life

A Romantic Comedy by: Serenity-chan

POV   
Thoughts ' '  
Speaking " " (Did I really need to say that?)

Chapter 3 (Or "Souzou's Thoughts And Fears")

Souzou

It wasn't near time to leave yet, so with nothing to occupy my mind, I started to stress again. I couldn't sit still for even one or two minutes. I kept shifting nervously. In fact, the only reason I was sitting at all was that Touya and Kyo got sick of watching me pace around the room. So the two of them had taken hold of my arms and forced me to sit down. I hated to admit it, but as a team those two were invincible.

"You really need to relax or you're going to hurt yourself," said Reichi, who was currently trying to make his hair lie flat. "If you don't hurt yourself, they will..."

Kyo rolled his eyes. Touya was asleep and leaning against a wall for support. Reichi gave up on his hair, which stubbornly remained in the usual wild brown spikes. Soon, slight snoring made it obvious that Kyo had gone to sleep too.

Reichi, his hair wild as ever, came and sat in front of me with an expression of concern on his face. I was a tiny bit relieved that Touya and Kyo were sleeping. They were among my closest friends, but they wouldn't understand my problem. Two very hyperactive seventeen-year-olds were not who I needed to talk to about... that...

"Seriously, you need to calm down," Reichi said firmly, his voice pulling me from my thoughts.

"Well how nervous were you before your wedding?" I asked. "And don't you dare tell me you weren't!"

"You were there," he answered, raising one eyebrow at me. "What do you think?"

I was able to relax enough to laugh at the memory.

"At least I'm not talking to myself," I shot back.

"Yet," he added. "If you're this worked up when it's more than two hours away, I'm surprised you're not sick!"

My stomach turned again and I reeled back slightly.

"Been down that road already," I said painfully. "Twice."

Reichi gave me a sympathetic look.

"Do you think it would help if you told me exactly what's bothering you?" he asked. "I mean, I can tell this is more than just strained nerves. We've known each other for more than sixteen years, Souzou. You trying to hide something this big from me is likely to work as well as trying to use a hammer where you need a saw. It's impossible. Now tell me what's wrong."

Reichi really was my best friend. I could tell him absolutely anything without fear of judgment. And since he found out that Sadako was expecting a baby, he had become much more serious. That's not to say he had lost his sense of humor entirely, though...

"Yeah, something's bothering me," I said, staring aimlessly at the wall. "You could say that..."

"Well what is it?" he persisted. "You really don't look too good."

I still couldn't meet my best friend's eyes.

"I don't really know what it is," I said slowly. "But I sort of feel like I'm lost. I don't really know what to expect from here on out."

Concern and empathy were obvious in Reichi's expression.

"I felt lost too," he said quietly. "But don't worry. It'll be alright, Souzou."

I sighed and leaned back against the wall, just closing my eyes for a moment. A decent rest was what I needed right now. But no, Reichi gave my shoulder a push, bringing me back to reality with a harsh jolt.

"That was just cruel," I said, shaking my head.

Reichi rolled his eyes.

"Just being cruel to be kind," he said with a shrug. "You can't go to sleep because those two are asleep."

He gestured over his shoulder at the two seventeen-year-olds who were currently sound asleep.

"And you know as well as I do that if you go to sleep," he continued. "You won't wake up in time."

I sighed in defeat. There was no way to argue with that one. Still I opened my mouth to try. Reichi just shook his head, effectively cutting me off.

"You're getting entirely too predictable, Souzou," he said in mock exasperation.

I was about to shoot out a comeback when my front door banged open. Touya jerked awake and fell over. Reichi looked on in mild amusement, shaking his head at our still-half-asleep friend. I was too nervous to think anything was funny at that point.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Touya, barely catching a yawn in his throat. "What's going on?"

Reichi and I shook our heads. Touya looked around rather dazedly and finally saw Kyo, who was still soundly asleep. With a disgusted sigh, he shook his head and hauled Kyo up by the back of his shirt. Kyo just glared sleepily at him and muttered a series of expletives.

Ignoring the peanut gallery, I went to see why my front door had been opened and what all the noise was about. I had a serious headache and the last thing I needed was anything loud. To my surprise and relief, I saw my father in my front hallway. For the first time today, despite the pounding of blood in my head, I smiled. A real smile.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" he asked with a laugh. "I know you can't wait for tonight, but save the fantasizing for later."

I felt my face turn red and my jaw dropped at my father's joke. He laughed, pleased with himself at having finally got a joke on me instead of the other way around. Then he went in to where Touya, Reichi and Kyo were supposed to be getting ready. Somehow, from the string of swear words, I could tell that they were having trouble with something. My headache was worse than ever and I leaned against the wall, covering my eyes with one hand. In a few seconds, I felt my father's hand ruffling my hair. I assumed it was to make amends for the joke. Anyway, it had always been a gesture of affection in our family.

It was funny, really... I had never really noticed before how much my reactions and personality had changed over time. When I was very young, my father was everything to me. He was my hero as soon as I knew what one was. Back then, I always laughed when he ruffled my hair. Only a few years later, as I became more independent, I started playfully pushing his hand away. By the time I was twelve, when I said - more like whined - "Ah, quit it, Dad" I meant it. When I was around sixteen, wild as fire and always in trouble, I began to miss being close to him. It seemed like we never talked anymore. And at eighteen, I knew he would never be the same after Reika died.

I reeled unsteadily for a moment, having just watched most of my life replayed in the span of a few minutes. When everything cleared up and started coming back into focus, I tried to think about what had just happened. My thoughts were cut short and I sort of jumped when my father put a large, comforting hand on my shoulder. He gestured toward the front door, wordlessly telling me to follow Reichi. I assumed he would be dealing with Touya and Kyo, so I wasn't really too worried about either of them. They had known me almost as long as Reichi, so my father was like a second father to Touya and a father-figure for Kyo.

"Come on, Souzou," my father said quietly, the laughter and joking gone from his voice, sounding a little sad. "It's time to go. And stop worrying. If you think this is stressful, wait until she's carrying your child... Trust me... Now let's go."

As my father practically dragged me out of the house to the carriage, my face paled and my heart stopped for a moment. I was eight when Reika was born, so I could barely remember what my mother was like before she had Reika. And from what Reichi said about dealing with Sadako, it was total chaos unleashed. My mind blanked out for a second when I fully comprehended the words my father had used. Was I ready to be a father myself?

From that moment until I was standing at the altar, waiting for my bride, I sank into thought and could remember nothing. I knew Midori would be a wonderful mother, being so sweet and caring... But me, I just wasn't sure if I could do it... Yes, I think my mind switched off at that point. 


	5. Midori Nearly A Bride

The Second Most Nerve-Wracking Day of My Life

A Romantic Comedy by: Serenity-chan

POV   
Thoughts ' '  
Speaking " " (Did I really need to say that?)

Chapter 4 (Or "Midori, Nearly A Bride")

Midori

My mother, my sister and my best friend had helped me into my wedding kimono and got themselves ready in record time. Though everything was done quickly, it didn't look like we were in any hurry at all. While Setona and Nanaka helped each other into the carriage, I hung back and caught my mother for a private talk. There was one question that had been bothering me since the wedding plans were finalized.

"Mama?" I asked, addressing her as I hadn't done since my father passed away. "Who's going to walk me down the aisle?"

"Your grandfather," she said with a sad smile. "The one who gave your grandmother that comb. Now let me tell you one thing. Your father would be so proud of you today. And he would think you look beautiful."

She wiped a single tear away and put her arm around my shoulders without a word. The two of us went out to join Nanaka and Setona in the carriage. I sat by my best friend, who also happened to be my maid of honor. Setona, my bridesmaid, sat beside my mother with an odd look on her face. Her expression seemed torn between joy, wonder and longing. I wanted to ask about it, but knew not to. When Setona was quiet like that, she just wanted to be left alone.

'Could she be dreaming of her own wedding day?' I thought.

"You nervous?" Nanaka asked me quietly.

I gave her a shaky half-smile and nodded. She poked me and I swatted her hand half-heartedly. She tilted her head at me, concern along with barely-suppressed excitement obvious in her expression.

"Come on, Ri-chan," she wheedled. "Perk up, pal! Be happy!"

I showed her my 'cat-girl' smile, as she had so kindly nicknamed me, and looked like a smiling tiger.

"Ah, come on," she urged, poking me again.

Her face turned evil and she looked away for a moment.

"So you aren't going to smile for Souzou?" she asked in pretend disbelief, knowing perfectly well what my reaction would be.

I swatted her, for the poke and the... comment...

"That's my Ri-chan!" she said proudly, swatting me back as her little joke. "You feel better, pal?"

"Thanks 'Naka," I said just like I always did when she pulled that line. "But seriously, that was low and I'm going to get you for it later!"

"You said that same thing when we were four!" she retorted, pushing me playfully and earning a return push.

"WHAT!" I screeched, making the other three occupants of the carriage wince for the sake of their eardrums. "Are you saying I still act like I'm four?"

Nanaka rolled her eyes and poked me again.

"Well you are now!" she said, also sounding like she did when we were four. "But what I was saying was that you're as much fun now as you were when we were four! That good?"

I smiled at my best friend, then froze as the carriage came to an easy stop.

Nanaka winked at me as she and Setona clambered out of the carriage and went to take their places. My grandfather helped my mother and me out of the carriage and stood back to take a good look at me. His smile resembled my mother's - old and wistful.

"Well it looks like my little Tiger is a grown woman now," he said quietly, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. "And a very pretty one. She has her mother's eyes..."

My mother gave both Grandpa and me a light push to get us to stand where we were supposed to.

"It's time, sweetie," she said softly. "Look, everyone's here. Now stand next to Grandpa and wait."

I got a look at her face as I turned away to face the altar. Her violet eyes, almost identical to my own, sparkled with happy tears. I had so much to thank her for...

"I just feel like I'm losing my little girl," she whispered, thinking that I couldn't hear her.

Grandpa smiled down at me and gave me a little kiss on my forehead, just as he had done when I was young.

"That's my little Tiger," he whispered. 


	6. Til Death Do Us Part

The Second Most Nerve-Wracking Day of My Life 

A Romantic Comedy by: Serenity-chan

POV  
Thoughts ' '  
Speaking " " (Did I really need to say that?)

Chapter 5 (Or "'Til Death Do Us Part")

Souzou

I barely noticed all the people, didn't hear the music start. When I turned and saw Midori walking down the aisle towards me, it seemed as if time had suddenly stopped. The radiant smile on her face, illuminated by the spring sun made her look like an angel from up above. Before I was aware of anything else, she was standing beside me. In that moment, it felt like I was falling in love with her all over again.

Reichi gave me a discreet push and jerked his head towards Midori, indicating which way I had to turn. Almost unaware of what was going on around me, I turned slowly to the side, facing Midori. My heart pounded at the thought that in a few minutes she would be my wife.

The priest's words didn't even reach my ears until his words were directed to Midori. He was asking her if she would stay with me and stay true to me until we were parted by death. Those weren't his exact words, but all that mattered was Midori's answer.

"I do," she said softly, looking up at me with the sweetest smile I had ever seen in my life.

The same question was directed at me. Again his voice just sounded like noise. I vaguely wondered why I was even being asked. There was no doubt in my heart or mind that Midori was the woman I loved. Did I truly wish to spend the rest of my life with her? I looked down into her violet eyes, smiling gently, and---

"I do," I said in a voice so low that only she could hear it.

After all, those words were meant for her and no one else...

I didn't even wait for the word before I slid one hand under her chin and wrapped my other arm around her waist. Leaning down, I held her gaze until I could almost feel the warmth of her lips on mine. Then I closed my eyes and pressed my mouth to hers.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. Gently, I nibbled her lower lip, then flicked my tongue over it to slip into her mouth. For the first time as man and wife, we danced a slow, hot dance of caresses and love.

It was Midori's soft moan that dragged my back to reality. Slowly we pulled back from our first kiss as husband and wife. I swallowed hard at the indignant look on the priest's face and I could feel the tips of my ears burning. In a few seconds, I heard someone start clapping. Looking back, it was probably either Reichi or my father. But soon a few more people started up, most likely urged on by Touya and Kyo. Midori and I looked out at our families to find everyone applauding. We looked at ourselves, still in each other's arms, and both turned the same shade of red.

I still wish I could strangle whoever started that damn applause.

Author's Note!

There is a follow-up to this part of the series that can be found at exact URL is : http:(slash slash)www(dot)adultfanfiction(dot)net(slash)aff(slash)story(dot)php(question mark) no544200899

Just put the appropriate punctuation, etc. where indicated.


End file.
